


encounter at the tent

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [12]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if.... the encounter at the tent turned to... more?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	1. what I’m to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the dialog are from the original.  
> I do own nothing.

The laughter was still ringing in her ears as Charlotte tried to calm down and stopped at Mr. Johnson's booth.  
She saw in the corner of her eye Mr Stringer standing opposite in the book tent and really didn't want him to witness her shame or come over to involve her in a conversation. With quick steps she went on.

Sidney was ashamed, how could he pass on his insider knowledge about Charlotte in this simple-minded round?  
He somehow wanted to show her that he was her kindred spirit, but she had seen it as an insult. Especially because Mrs. Campion started to laugh and her stupid friends did the same, even though they were too far away to even notice the conversation.

He was angry at himself, he should have simply answered Lady Worcesters question with Charlotte's words to show her how close she was to him.  
A marriage should be based on mutual love and affection and wealth should not come in to it.  
Ha! Eliza would have known immediately where she stood.

But instead he stood between Lady Worcester and Mrs. Campion, who duelled with words. As far as he knew, it was still about marriage. His thoughts went to Charlotte, his heart fluttered at the thought of Charlotte and... marriage. He wanted to follow her.

"What do you say, Sidney?" Mrs. Campion grabbed him by the arm, he couldn't help but withdraw it from her immediately.  
"Sorry, I just wasn't listening." He answered honestly and Lady Susan smiled.  
"We were just talking about how anyone should be allowed to marry whoever they want." 

"That's your opinion, Lady Worcester, I think..." but Sidney interrupted Eliza.  
"We know you don't think so, but I think a marriage should be built on mutual love, affection and respect."  
Eliza frowned her perfect forehead and her nostrils bloated unpleasantly. She was about to say something when Sidney continued speaking,  
"someone intelligent once said a marriage without love could become a form of slavery." 

"But,..." Eliza began again  
"End of story, excuse me." He said as he bowed and began his search for Charlotte.  
He didn't care what Eliza had to say, he was annoyed and couldn't be a moment longer near her.

As he walked around the tent, he could barely catch a glimpse of Charlotte. She had rushed up the green hill like a little white cloud.  
His heart began to beat faster when he saw her stroking her face.  
Oh God! He had made her cry! That was really the last thing he wanted.

Sidney rushed after her. As soon as he was out of sight of the other guests, he even ran.  
Charlotte would probably go to the starting point down by the river, where the race would start in about half an hour.  
When he stood on the hill and could see down to the river, he was surprised not to see her anywhere.  
Maybe she had walked into the small forest to be alone for a moment. He would do that.  
Hiding from the world and secretly letting his feelings run wild. He changed the direction.

Charlotte pressed her back against the solid trunk of the oak and looked up at the treetop.  
Here, in the shadow of the four oaks standing close together, she was protected from passing people and their eyes.  
She tried to calm her breath, but the stabbing pain in her chest and the stream of her tears just wouldn't stop.

How could he do that? She had really believed that they had a special moment on the boat - of course - before Mrs. Campion showed up and Sidney jumped immediately. What power this woman had over him after all she had done to him!  
She could not believe that Mr. Sidney Parker could be like that. Runing when his ex-fiancé told him so.  
And making fun of something only they both knew, hurt.

Although she was hurt, her heart fluttered in the memory that he had said her christian name.  
Oh no no no! She scolded herself for this naive reaction. He had done it, but certainly not meant it in a romantic way.  
She was a little girl for him. That's what he had reproached her for.  
A crack of a branch and the feeling to be observed, ripped her from her thoughts.

Sidney watched her from a safely distance. After all, he didn't want to scare her. Although she had obviously cried and was angry, he found her beautiful.  
The little crease between her eyes that he would love to kiss away. Her well-formed breast, which raised and lowered rapidly in her excitement. Her smal hands clenched to fists at her side. Her head leaned against the tree trunk and her gaze was directed upwards.  
This exposed her pale neck. How he would like to press thousands of kisses on the delicate skin.

Suddenly she looked in his direction as if she had heard his unseemly thoughts.  
Detaching from the tree she stood still and stopped moving. Apparently she didn't know exactly what to do.  
But Sidney knew. Slowly and gently he approached her like a wounded shy deer.  
Like such she looked at him with her big eyes. His heart was beating up to his neck.

„You excuse me, the race is up to start.“ She turned to leave, but Sidney couldn’t let her go.  
„Wait, wait, wait,“ he catched up with her „I only ask for a moment.“  
Charlotte turned to him, she hoped not to burst into tears in front of him, so she didn’t looked up at him, rather his chest.  
„well?“  
„I hope you weren’t to offended by Mrs. Campion.“ He told her. She huffed and was about to say, ’No, of course not.’ As he told her further.  
„it was only ment in jest.“  
„is this what I’m to you?“ Charlotte titled her head and laughed sarcastically „a source of amusement?“. 

The muffled feeling in his stomach woke again. It became a stabbing pain, slowly drilling into his heart. He was suddenly very cold.  
"No, of course not! You are...,"  
"What?“ He wanted to answer. Really, it was on his tongue, but he could only whisper it.  
"so much more.“  
Of course she hadn't heard it, she stood a few steps away in front of him, her gaze said so much about her feelings.  
He saw it in her eyes.

"In the contray, you have done me a great service. I have no doubt anymore how you regard me."  
Charlotte turned on her heel and went quickly to the river.  
He couldn't let her go! He ran after her, reached for her arm.  
"Miss Heywood!"

"What? What is it you want from me?" she asked him in a breaking voice.  
A single tear ran down her cheek and he was so shocked and paralyzed he couldn't say anything or reach for her.

"Please," she begged, "be kind enough to leave me alone." Her voice broke and she tried to flee again.  
"Wait!“ He shouted. To his surprise she stopped, but didn't turn around.  
"Why?“ her voice was only a whisper.  
"I can't." He whispered back and went closer to her.  
"What?“  
"Leave you alone." She sucked in the air sharply, her shoulders were tense, her smal fingers clawed into her dress.

„What do you want from me?“ her voice barely a whisper.  
Sidney approached her even more, as he stood one step away, he asked her in a low mumble,  
„don’t you know?“ She shivered at his response and his warm breath on her skin.

"No." Her trembling voice brought back his anger at the situation.  
He closed his eyes, breathed deeply. ’Do it, Do it!’ he screamed in his head.  
Leaning closer, his breath grazed her shoulder.  
The beauty spot open in front of him. Sidney was about to tilt his head and kiss it.

She felt it, too. Trembling slightly and closing her eyes.  
His warm breath on her sensitive skin. Charlotte would love to turn to kiss him.  
Her heart tickled at this thought. She took a shaky breath.

After he inhaled her, he felt strong enough.  
His eyes darkened, hands reaching for her, slightly touching her forearms.  
His sensual voice turned deeper as he answered simply....

"You."


	2. something to be cleared up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his declaration, Charlotte wants something to be cleared up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this second chapter is inspired by lpretzel5!.
> 
> I hope that's what you were looking for...

Charlotte gasped for air, but was unable to turn around. Sidney's hands lay warm and soothing on her forearms.  
Slowly she led her arms around her center, hoping that he understood and was happy when he left his hands where they were.  
The warmth that emanated from him pervaded her. His breath tickled her neck. After a moment of waiting, he let his arms wander closer around her.  
He held her in his arms from behind and at that moment he was so happy that he thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

That was proof she felt the same, wasn't it? Otherwise she wouldn't let him embrace her. Especially not here, where everyone could see them.  
Suddenly conscious of how indecent and dangerous this gesture was.  
He almost stood with his chest pressed against her back, now he slowly detached himself from her and turned her towards him.

Charlotte seemed...confused.  
This one lamenting tear was still on her cheek, the eyes were unreadable and her facial expression, was a mixture of anger and relief.  
A small smile surrounded his mouth. He was so happy that was now clarified between them.

"Why didn't you say something?" her voice trembled, the little fold between her eyes.  
"I said it now."  
"I mean, earlier in the tent. You were only standing there when she insulted me.... It was...it was..."  
"Charlotte..."  
On the unusual sound of her name on his lips, she looked away briefly and then up to him again.  
"The first time you called me by my name and then with ....her ....you made a ...“  
"That was not my intention“.  
"What was your intention then?“

Oh, that's not how he had it in mind. He had really hoped when he revealed his feelings to her that she could simply forgive him.  
But that was Charlotte, after all. She had to know exactly.  
And if he wanted to have a sincere relationship with her... and he had always been honest with her, well mainly...  
Taking a deep breath, he looked at her hesitantly. Nodding and slowly walking towards the river, he began his explanation.

"You must know, Eliza...Mrs. Campion always knew how to choose her words wisely. She has the gift to insult despite her sweet voice and neat words."

Really? Charlotte wanted to ask sarcastically, but only muttered  
"I noticed that."

"That's why I was on my guard when she asked about the boy in your village..."  
"There is no one... In my village" a warm shiver ran through him.  
His face lit up briefly in a charming smile.

"She had seen us after all, not only on the boat but in London as well. She seemed jealous...this morning on the beach. I...erm...I didn't know that from her."  
"And therefore...?"  
"...I wanted to show you that I...could be your kindred spirit...." if you wanted me, he thought. Now it was Charlotte who scurried a smile over her face.

"...that's why I mentioned Heraclitus, a knowledge that only we both share."

That was almost harder than the explanation under the trees a few moments ago.  
A slight pain twitched through his body, on his forehead this deep crease became visible as he spoke his next words,  
"I saw on your face that you didn't understand what I meant, and when everyone laughed..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Charlotte stopped and looked at him angrily.  
"Yes, yes...erm..." he reached for her hand, but right at that moment she crossed her arms in front of her chest and he grabbed into emptiness.  
"At that moment I knew I had made it worse." Seriously he looked at her and came one step closer.  
"Tom's counting on their investments, so I couldn't really say what I was thinking." she looked up at him interrogating.

"And I won't repeat what I really thought...."  
"Why not?“  
"It's not proper for a young, blameless lady to hear such things."  
"Oh" she blushed slightly.

"Believe me, I have put El... Mrs. Campion in her place earlier. As far as I can do in society."  
Now Sidney grabbed her hand and she released her passive attitude. 

"When you said that you were just..." His eyes glittered with tears.  
"You are so much more..." she didn’t answer.  
"You have little in common with this society.“ Charlotte tried to take her hand away from him.  
"This new rich London society, they have nothing in common with you" he pulled her hand to himself and put it on his chest. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You are superior to them, with your intellect and your good heart. Not to mention that your family belongs to the land gentry..."  
"Which no longer means much according to Lady Denham..." she looked away.

"This shouldn't be important to you..."  
"Since London I'm...I'm so..." insecure, but she couldn't tell him that.  
"We are both outliers in London society," he smiled at her tenderly and pressed her hand even more into his chest. The muscles twitched under her hand.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Charlotte looked at her crossed hands above his heart. That seemed to pound as fast as her own.

"What do we do now?“ Charlotte's eyes were big and dark and her hand in his, warmed his whole body.

"I have told you what I want.“

He started and smiled his crooked smile, which should be forbidden. Charlotte's heart began to race as he came one step closer. His breath tickled on her cheek as he said in a conspiratorial tone,

"And with your permission," his voice took on an even darker tone,  
"I'd love to show it to you, too.“


End file.
